Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) is a type of semiconductor memory. A memory array may be made up of SRAM cells, each cell capable of storing a bit of memory. An SRAM cell may be made up of several transistors. In the traditional SRAM cell, the SRAM cell is made up of six transistors. Four transistors form two crossed-coupled inverters for storing a bit of data. The other two transistors act as access transistors in allowing one or more bitlines to access the cross-coupled inverters. Turning off and on the access transistors may be controlled by a wordline connected to the gates of the access transistors.